A Place in my Heart
by rivenangle
Summary: Kagome left Inuyasha. Now, five years later, she's decided to return to the feudal era. What will she face as she fights to reclaim her place in a world not her own?
1. Recalling

**Chapter 1: Recalling**

Kagome slowly raised herself out of the well. She sat on the rim just as she had done before just minutes ago...and yet at the same time five hundred years ago...Slowly she raised herself and walked out of the shrine, sliding the door shut behind her. She sighed quietly to herself as she let her eyes adjust to the light outside. She leaned against the door and looked up at the single cloud and wondered if it was the same one that she had been looking at in the feudal era before shaking her head and looking down at her closed hand. Slowly she opened it to reveal one glimmering shard. _'So maybe I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye yet...but what should I do with this. . .'_ And with that thought she walked back into the house that her family had lived in for as long anyone could remember.

_**Five years later. . .**_

Kagome yawned and stretched. She had done it at last. She had finally finished her college application form. _'I never realized how much time those things took!' _She shook her head and got up from her desk. It was Saturday. Her mom was out shopping for that night's party. Souta was at a friend's house for two more hours or so. She glanced out of the window. It was so nice outside, why not enjoy some fresh air?

Kagome slipped on her shoes, graped some incense, a book of matches, and quickly picked a few flowers from the garden on the far side of the house. She hummed softly as she walked along the path to the family's cemetery. She knelt beside her grandfathers grave and replaced her fresh flowers with the old ones that she had placed there two days ago. She lit the incense and said a prayer. She really missed her grandfather. Although he could be a bit weird when it came to strange items, he had always managed to make her smile. And now he was gone. . .She stood and began to walk back to her home. It gave her some happiness that he had died peacefully in his sleep, with her fat cat piled on his stomach. She smiled at this. It would always be a family joke of sorts, saying that the cat had weighed so much it had flattened him. She had loved that cat too, but it was gone now as well. The last few years had been very hard on Kagome. '_It all began when I left'_...she looked at the well, something she had not done for many years.

She reached up and fingered the necklace that she always wore, a necklace with the shard of the Shikon no Tama as a center piece. She'd had it made soon after her return to her own world, deciding that keeping it by her side at all times was the best way to keep it save. Slowly she went back into the house, walked back into her room and began digging in her closet. Finally she found what she was looking for, and went back outside. In her hand she held her old bow and a quiver with a handful of arrows. She couldn't help but wonder how rusty she had gotten over the last five years. After all she had not fired one single shot since she had left. Slowly she drew the string back, aiming at the closest tree. She closed her eyes and smiled. It felt wonderful to hold the bow again. Opening her eyes she focused upon her target: a large knot in one of the lower branches of the tree. She let go and was shocked to find that she had hit directly in the center. _'Ha! What would Inuyasha think of that one!'_ The smile that had graced her lips faded at the thought of his name. She turned back to the well and slowly walked forward. She had avoided this place as much as possible over the past several years, and yet now she felt drawn to it. Kagome slid open the screen door and looked at the well. It was just as she remembered it, but much more dusty. She walked forward and looked down at it's stone bottom. _'I wonder. . .' _she thought to herself, _'could I still make it through? _Without thinking she lowered herself down and was once again transported through time and space.

Kagome was startled to find that the well still worked. She touched the jewel at her neck once again. Kikyo was here she reminded herself. She could feel the jewel too. Kagome closed her eyes and felt for her spiritual energy. During the last five years she had trained herself to use some of her miko powers, one of which allowed her to mask her spiritual energy and that of the Shikon no Tama. Now that no one could sense her she decided it safe to have a quick peek at the area above her. She shouldered her bow and quiver and began the climb. She cautiously peeked her head above the well and upon seeing no one crawled out of the well. She stuck to the shadows that the setting sun had created. Soon it would be dark and Kagome knew better than most that it was very dangerous to be out at night without some kind of protection.

She slowly made her way to Kaede's village, stopping when it was in sight. She knew she would have to be very careful, although no one could sense her, she was not invisible. She reached the edge of the village and found a nice pile of bushes to hide in. She didn't know what she was doing, but that was just fine with her. Kagome knew that if she thought about what she was doing, she would not be here. So, she crouched down in the safety of her bushes and waited. She looked longingly at Kaede's hut. There was a fire lit, she could see it's flickering light in the window. She could also hear muffled voices coming from inside. Who could it be? Some of the villagers? Or could it be...? She chose not to finish that sentence. Why bother getting her hopes up...although she wasn't sure if she really did want to see Inuyasha again. She had done her best to move on, just as he had, but she knew in the deepest recesses of her heart that she would never find anyone else. She did not know how long she sat there watching. Finally, a young couple that she did not recognize emerged from the hut. She sighed in disappointment. She glanced at her watch then did a double take. If she didn't hurry she'd be late for her mother's birthday party.

She ran swiftly and as as quietly as she could jumped into the well and back into her own time. Kagome dashed into the house at top speed and changed into the dress that she had laid out on her bed. Lucky, her mother had just returned from shopping and assumed that Kagome had simply gone for a walk to stretch her legs. Kagome wished her mother happy birthday for about the dozenth time that day and helped her prepare the meal for that night. Kagome had worked hard to improve her cooking skills and had discovered that she quite liked it. With mother and daughter working together the food was soon done and laid neatly on the table. Mrs. Higurashi had invited several of her friends while both Souta and Kagome had invited three. Over all there were about twenty-five people there; it wasn't everyday your mother turned fifty. Kagome wished that her grandfather could be here celebrating with then. She allowed her eyes to wander over the the shrine that her family had built to remember him. She smiled at his picture, which was placed in the center. Her eyes continued to travel around the room. All of the people she loved where here in the room. There were her three best friends that she had gone through thick and thin with. Souta and his buddies were talking the corner about some game they were in the process of beating. Her mother was in the center of the room laughing away with more of her friends. Everyone was here...except for five people. She closed her eyes. Why did she keep remembering them? When she had first left she had thought of them everyday, but as the years had past her thoughts of them were replaced by other matters. But today she couldn't stop thinking about them, and she had gone farther. She had visited the feudal era again. Kagome shook her head and walked over to her friends who were all talking about the different colleges they were going to. Kagome knew that at the end of vacation they would all be going off to different parts of Japan, but they would still be able to talk, the miles didn't matter. Still, Kagome couldn't help but feel a little lonely that night. Never the less she put her energy into the party, determined not to ruin such a important day for her mother, until she shut the door after the last guest had left around eleven thirty.

She helped her mother clean up before going up to her room and falling asleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She lay in her bed and looked at the ceiling above her. With a groan she rolled over, pulled herself out of bed and went to stand by the window. As she looked outside at the trees and the grass behind her house she couldn't help but think about the last time she had been camping. It had, of course, been outside in the feudal era. Now that she thought about it she really did miss sleeping outside. She smiled to herself. Perhaps it was time to fix that. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was eating her breakfast before going off to work.

"Hey mom..." Kagome began. "I was wondering if it would be okay if I went on a camping trip for a few days. . .I think it would be fun for me to get outside again."

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the newspaper she at been reading to survey the girl before her. She knew that Kagome had was eighteen, plenty old enough to be out by herself, she knew she was responsible and wouldn't do anything reckless to that might harm her person. Why not let her daughter go out on her own for a while?

"Sure." Mrs. Higurashi agreed and turned back to her paper.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock "Really?" she asked. She had expected her mother to say "no", and for a long argument to follow.

Her mother shrugged. "Why not?"

Kagome beamed. "Thank you so much!" she dashed back up to her room to prepare with a huge grin on her face while Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head and took a sip of coffee. Kagome reached her room and stared around, wondering just what she would bring. Smiling slightly to herself she opened her closet and reached up to the top shelf. Standing on her tippy toes she could just reach the yellow bag that rested at the top. She pulled it down and promptly began to sneeze. _'Hmm...I wonder who's talking about me. . .'_ Kagome dashed back down the stairs. Her mother had left for work a few minutes before so she had the kitchen all to herself. She pilled the food items that she would need on the table, making sure to include instant noodles, chips, and a bag of cookies. She packed several pairs of clothing, one of which was the dress she had worn the night before, and none of which were her school uniform. After collecting various other items such as her hair brush and socks she stuffed everything into her yellow backpack.

"Alright! All done. . .except for one thing" Kagome reached under her bed and pulled out a box. Inside the box was her miko clothing. The red and white cloth felt soft under her fingertips. Slowly she changed out of her pj's. It had been a long time since she had worn these cloths. When she was finished she faced her reflection in the mirror. When she had returned to her time five years ago she had cut her usually uneven bangs into a straight line, just as Kikyo's where. Her hair had also grown a great deal and when she tied it back she looked identical to Kikyo. Kagome shook her head. She has left partly because she wanted to be her own person, and here she was, her rival's twin. Picking up her bag, bow, and quiver she made her way down the stairs and out the door, leaving a letter for Souta and her mother. She rushed out the door, across the court yard, and slid the door open. Before her stood the well. Kagome approached the well. Memories of five years ago passed through her head, one after another. Sango and Kirara's riding through the trees, Miroku taking a nap in the shade, Shippo and Inuyasha fighting over a rice ball. She smiled as she fought tears. She missed them all so much that it was painful. She was so lonely, but now she was going back, although she had no idea why or what for. She just wanted to go back. Kagome lowered herself into the well and traveled back five hundred years to where her the friends she longed to see lived.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Kagome pulled herself slowly from the well, groaning slightly when she reached the top. She had forgotten just how heavy her bag could be. The first thing on her mind was finding a place to spend the night so that she could find a place to deposit her things. Glancing at her watch Kagome assessed that she had about nine hours until the sun had set. Just as well. It would take about an hour to set up camp. That gave her the remaining eight hours to get as far away from certain human villages as possible. Kagome began walking. Although she had not seen either Inuyasha or Kikyo at Kaede's hut, Kaede was still Kikyo's sister. It was save to assume that Kikyo would return to visit her only living family. Though she loved the old women, she could not risk Kaede informing Inuyasha of her return. After all, this was just a quick visit. Perhaps she would run into Miroku and Sango. She smiled at the thought of the young couple. She hoped they would be married by now.

As she continued walking, periodically checking to be sure the barrier she had created to shield her presence remained intact, she began to wonder what she had missed in the last five years. Had Naraku been defeated yet? How were Shippo and Kirara? How old was Rin now? Was she still with Sesshoumaru? Was Kohaku still alive? Had Kikyo collected all the shards? Now that was one she could answer. She creased her strides and extended her spiritual powers, sweeping the surrounding landscape in search of shards. Sensing none, she expanded her energy to cover a greater area. There! She could faintly sense a shard. So Kikyo hadn't found them all. _Wonderful something for me to do while I'm here..._Kagome smiled at her ironic situation. After a just a few minutes in the feudal era she had demoted herself back to a shard detector. _...But this time it will be for myself, not some dumb dog demon who only sees people as possessions. _Sighing, Kagome set her bag down and leaned against a tree. She didn't want to think about him anymore. He wasn't worth her time.

Kagome looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful here. Sitting under her tree, she realized how much she loved this era. A light breeze whistled through bows of the trees. _Ah. ._ _.How I've missed this. . _.Kagome thought. . . Just as the raven youki dived from a neighboring tree.

Kagome's first instinct was to scream for Inuyasha. With a pang, she remembered that he was no longer here with her. She was on her own. Seizing her bow, Kagome leapt away from the assaulting youki. She rolled to a crouch, arrow already knocked to her bow. The great raven, perched once again in on a low branch, stared at her with crazed red eyes. Neither moved, both waiting for the unknown sign to spring. The wind whistled though the air, stirring up loose leaves from the forest ground. They swirled around the young girl's tense body as she eyed her dark adversary. The great bird youki spread its wings to their full span, raised its head and let out a shrill cry. Kagome's eyes widened as the call reverberated around the forest. There was an underlying current in the youki's shriek that whispered peace and friendship. The raven youki shut its mouth with crack. It tilted its head to the side and stared at Kagome with discerning eyes. Kagome remained painfully still, unsure what action to take next. Fascinated, she watched as the youki's crimson eyes slowly melted into a purple hue.

It opened its beak once more and declared in ringing tones "That is my tree."

"Sorry?" was Kagome's bewildered reply.

The bird guffawed at the dumbfounded girl's expression of sincere confusion.

"I said, that's my tree. The one you were sitting under. No one sits under my tree without me giving them a bit of a. . .welcome. . ." It took off and began to orbit Kagome's head. The poor girl swiveled her head in an attempt to keep the youki in sight.

"I like you. You're a funny one," the bird proclaimed. "My name Souri. My friends call me Sour and my enemies call me much worse. Yours?"

"Uh. . .Higurashi Kagome."

"Ah ha! Then you shall be Kagome the Tree Stealer." Souri landed on another low branch and made a gesture that Kagome could only assume was a bird's attempt at a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Souri-san." Kagome slowly released the tension in her limbs and returned her arrow to its quiver.

"Well then, what are you doing here?" Souri's tone had changed from light and carefree to serious and wary. "You're in the wrong world Kagome the Tree Stealer."


End file.
